


The Perfect Ring

by Awerka



Series: Rambling from the Deep Seas [1]
Category: One Piece
Genre: F/M, I Made Myself Cry, Sad, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-29
Updated: 2016-04-29
Packaged: 2018-06-05 06:42:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 948
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6693643
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Awerka/pseuds/Awerka
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU where Law had a childhood friend who came to help him in the battle of Dressrosa.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Perfect Ring

He'd left his crew. He'd never really had a dream before he met her but it took him a while to realise she was his dream. His mind had been so full of revenge and hate that it was hard to see much more then that hatred.

She'd been there, she might not have always been right next to him but she'd been there. He'd kept a eye on her progress, her ship and her crew mates. It was nice to see her happy.

At times he felt like he'd given up more then just a arm when he fought Doflamingo. It didn't matter though, he gave up being a pirate afterwards and so did she, they went back home, or as close as they could now get and he'd promised her that they'd get married and spend the rest off their life together. It sounded stupid and his crew hadn't understood but it was something he had to do. He hadn't been this close to where his life had began since he'd left in the first place. It took him years to find her again, he had no idea how she'd survived the Amber Lead Syndrome but he never asked either. They'd been split up at such a young age, he had thought she was dead with the others, then they'd been thrown back together just as her life as a pirate was beginning. It only made sense to return to North Blue now everything had ended for them.

He worked as a doctor to make enough money to live. He'd given his crew everything he had. It was unimportant now. The only thing he wanted now was to earn enough to buy her the ring she deserved.

Every day he worked helping people, making people better. He didn't get much out of it but he worked hard. He'd come home too tired to remember what had happened.

There was a goal in front of him every day, he'd found the perfect ring. It wasn't much but she never could stand flashy things. It was perfect for her. He couldn't wait to tell her that he'd found it. It made working so hard and being so tired all the time worth it. Every day he worked hard, every day he was a step closer to fulfilling a promise that he'd made. Every day he was a step closer to his dream. She'd be so happy when he gave it to her. She'd given up her dream for him and here they were happy and together once more somewhere they could call home.

The day he finally brought the ring was the longest day of his life. He didn't know what he'd do to give it to her, he wanted it to be special and that meant different from the hundreds of other people that gave rings to their significant others every day. He slept on it, hiding the ring under his pillow and keeping his hand wrapped around it all night. Losing feeling in his arm didn't bother him, after all he only had the one to worry about now.

He dressed up for the occasion, he hadn't put on his pirating clothes since he'd got here. There was no point. He practised his lines in the mirror and when he was finally ready he made the journey to where she was.

When they got to this small island the first thing he had done was find somewhere nice for her to stay. It was important for him to find somewhere perfect for her. It was high up over the town and looked out to sea. She loves the sea, she always wanted to travel. Her father had been a marine and she wanted to meet him and her hero the legendary Yonko Shanks. She'd managed to do all that but it hadn't been enough, she wanted to prove to her father that she deserved respect even though she'd gone down a different path, she wanted to better Shanks. Yet she'd given it all up.

All of it.

Law knelt in front of the two swords which marked her grave. He'd tied the ring to a piece of ribbon and tied it to the hilt of both his and her sword. He emptied the bottle of sake over the grave and lit a candle. He felt bad that he'd never told her crew where he was taking her but when she had died in someone else's arms trying to save Law from his own hatred riddled mind he felt like they'd stolen her from him. Now he couldn't leave to tell them where she slept.

He was happy here, happy to be closer to her then he'd been since they were kids. He could help people, make sure no one was ever left alone, she had always told him that was where his mind should be not on his hatred for Doflamingo. She had told him being better then him was the only true way to beat him. His own stupidity had gotten her killed. He'd stolen her dreams from her and lost his own in the process.

He softly flicked the ring, leaving it swaying in the air between the two swords. "We can be together now finally."

As he looked at the ring, forcing the words out of his mouth, tears started to run down his face.

Revenge didn't look so good now that he'd paid the price for it. It wasn't just him that had paid, she'd touched the lives of many people and he'd taken her away from them.

Even in death though he was determined he would fulfil his promise to her.

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this before the end of the Dressrosa arc, in fact I wrote it I think before Law's flashback. It had to be tweaked a little because of that though I kept him losing his arm anyway.


End file.
